


You Called

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Akaashi misses all the spaces Bokuto usually fills up, even though he hasn't actually gone anywhere really.





	You Called

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2, for Littlerain. Quote prompt was: "Sometimes I think of your skin, your body, your lips, your smile, your eyes, and I miss it and I miss you and often the sometimes are more like all the time."
> 
> I guess you could read this as one-sided but I basically just think they'll pull their shit together at some point in the near future.

It's not like Akaashi didn't expect to miss Bokuto when he went away to college. And really, he didn't go anywhere, still lived in his parents' house, still the same twenty minutes one transfer trip from Akaashi's own house. Bokuto is busy doing college stuff and Akaashi is busy doing high school stuff, and both of them are busy doing volleyball stuff, but Akaashi hadn't been able to imagine what volleyball practice without Bokuto would actually be like.

Akaashi frowns at the ball in his hands and tells himself he's being stupid. He's been playing volleyball since elementary school and has had ten thousand practices before just the measly two years of Bokuto-Included practices, and there's no reason for him to feel so weird about it. He tries to run it off, to shake it off with drills and yelling at freshman and flying falls, but the feeling sticks to his shoulders like a persistent pirate's parrot, claws in tight and whooping in his ear.

"It's a different team every year," their coach tells him, taking him aside. Akaashi shrugs; he knows that. "Overworking yourself won't make it gel any faster."

After practice, Akaashi checks his phone to find at least ten stream of consciousness texts from Bokuto amidst his other notifications, and instead of answering any of them, calls him. He doesn't even know why he does it, because he knows Bokuto is in practice for at least another hour, but he just wants to hear Bokuto's voice. Even the recorded version that yells, "HEY, you CALLED me!"

Akaashi opens his mouth to ask Bokuto to call him back, if he's free later or this weekend, but then realizes what's going to come out of his mouth is, "I miss you," so he jams down hard on the disconnect button.

It's just that when Bokuto is here, in Akaashi's space, in any space, he seems to fill it, with his physical size, with his hand gestures, with his bumping into shit, with his voice. Now that he isn't physically present, Akaashi doesn't know what to do with this space on his own, and he doesn't care much for the way that actually makes him feel smaller.

Bokuto calls him back, hours later, Akaashi at home in his room and attempting to start his math homework. He drops the pencil readily to answer, much happier to see Bokugo's stupid face for his contact image than another quadratic equation.

"Akaaashi!" Bokuto hollers in delight. "You called! You never call!"

"I meant to text," Akaashi lies quickly, wrinkling his nose at himself. Of course Bokuto's phone would show him as a missed call even if he didn't leave a message. "I hit the wrong button."

"But then you didn't text either," Bokuto points out, and Akaashi frowns at Bokuto being smart at exactly the wrong time, like usual. "Hey, are you ok? You seem like something's bugging you."

"It's…a big adjustment this year," Akaashi allows. "Losing all the third years on the team. Thinking about college exams."

"Being a first year again SUCKS," Bokuto commiserates. "Hey, Akaashi? I miss you a lot."

"Idiot." Akaashi covers his face with his free hand, glad Bokuto can't see him. "I'm right here."

"Not right HERE," Bokuto protests. "Do you wanna come over? Or I'll come over there or…stay over or…sorry, it's late and this is stupid and…"

"Come over," Akaashi interrupts before he can stop himself, before his good sense can kick back in. "Bring your homework, or don't, I don't care."

"YES," Bokuto exclaims, then hangs up on him, and Akaashi scrambles to get at much math homework done as he can after hollering down the stairs to his mother that Bokuto is coming over, because she will absolutely reheat food for him or probably just make a whole new thing. When his phone buzzes with Bokuto's text that he's there, Akaashi nearly takes a flying fall down the whole staircase tripping over his own feet. He's so relieved to see the Bokuto-shaped shadow through the glass panes of the door that Akaashi's heart skips a beat.

Bokuto sweeps Akaashi up into a bruising hug as soon as Akaashi opens the door, as if it's been two months since they've seen each other in person instead of last weekend. For just a second, Akaashi lets his eyes flutter shut and lets himself enjoy how the space he fits into only seems exactly right when Bokuto is taking up the rest of it.

He starts to laugh quietly, even though Bokuto will ask him why and he'll have to make something up, because it's funny how Akaashi only feels like he can breathe easily when Bokuto is squeezing all the air out of lungs.


End file.
